Borderlands of the Heart
by rockergrrl113
Summary: DESPITE THE MUSHY TITLE IT IS NOT ALL ABOUT LOVE. IT IS TO FEATURE A LOT OF ACTION AS WELL. The Vault Hunters have finally taken out Handsome Jack and stopped the warrior, but their job isn't finished yet. This follows the events after Borderlands 2. Lilith, Mordecai, Maya, Axton, Gaige, and Krieg are the main focus of the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I would certainly enjoy some feedback. This is just the opening. **I realize this starts out strong in the romance, but it's not as it seems, so keep that in mind. Please give my story a chance and read at least to chapter 3 or 4, they're not very long. You will realize it's not all romance.**

Borderlands is the sole property of Gearbox and 2K

Ch. 1

The Kindling

Maya smiled in awe and satisfaction as the loot rained down around her and her teammates. They had done it. _They had done it._ They had defeated the Warrior. Wow. Just wow. She squealed and laughed out in joy as the loot just kept falling around them never seeming to end. She noticed and Legendary Maliwan SMG hit the ground and skid to Axton's feet. He looked at it with the same satisfied smile that was on Maya's face.

'Dibs,' Maya called mentally, but Axton not hearing her call picked it up. He looked at her meeting her dissatisfied glare, but instead of glaring back he smiled. Maya wasn't sure if she was just caught up in the moment of their victory, but Axton was looking generous opposed to his normal 'I'm only in it for me' attitude. He took a quick few steps towards her and handed her the Sub-Machine Gun. It had a nice fire mod and was the normal Maliwan orange and blue camo. She smiled at him, and in the passion of the loot storm and release of pressure and satisfaction of their accomplishment their lips met.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her against him almost crushing the SMG against their bodies, but Maya dropped it before the Commando could get too close. It hit the ground with a clang as she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as she accepted his embrace.

Maya didn't particularly like Axton. Well, she didn't like his attitude. He was full of himself and a little prejudice. Plus, he didn't like cats. What kind of person didn't like cats?! She was sure he probably saw her in the same way, and though the two have in many instances risked their own lives to save the other…their attitudes conflicted greatly.

This was a different side of him.

Maya melted into him, in the moment forgetting about the other six in the room (I'm counting all the B2 vault hunters including Gaige and Krieg plus Lilith and Handsome Jack. This is before Brick and Mordecai walked up). She was really focusing on the feeling of his nearness when the sound of Handsome Jack yelling "No, no, no…I can't die like this…"

At the grounding words from the masked madman the Siren and Commando pulled apart. Axton's lips had remnants of Maya's smeared blue lipstick. The two blinked and stepped farther apart. The blue-haired Phaselocker was blushing as she noticed everyone but Lilith staring at them. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand smudging away what was left of her lipstick leaving her light pink lips exposed. She noticed Axton duplicate her make-up removal technique as she knelt down to pick up her new SMG. Her shoulder brushed Axton's leg causing him to take an embarrassed step back. She heard Jack continue on in the background about how they were filthy child murdering psychopath bandits and that he was going to save Pandora, he was a hero, and he wasn't supposed to die and blah blah blah. She examined her gun hoping her fellow Vault Hunters would look away and forget about her and Axton's victory kiss. She tuned it out as Jack continued to complain and cry. She didn't begin to listen again until Lilith spoke up.

"This is the end, Vault Hunters," she said. "Either you kill Jack, or I'll kill him for you. What's it ganna be?"

Maya looked back at her friends thoughtfully. She could see the eagerness of revenge twitching on Axton's and Salvador's faces. Axton pulled his Torque assault rifle from its place and pointed it at Jack's head. Salvador pulled out two, ironically, Hyperion shotguns. He smiled as he aimed them towards Jack. She watched as Zer0 pulled his sword from his digital backpack. He readied it as a smiley face emoticon appeared on his helmet. Krieg pulled out his buzz axe and screamed, "I'LL SLICE YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU CAN WATCH THE END!" Gaige digi-structed Deathtrap and giggled her teenage giggle. For a moment Maya felt her tattoos tingle as she imagined getting her revenge on that Handsome bastard, but as she looked at the weak Lilith grasping her arm she realized something. She shook her head at her companions and looked at her fellow Siren.

"You do it," she said.

"What?!" an outburst of voices chimed.

"MURDER?!" Krieg yelled at the same time.

She looked at them with a look in her eyes. She could see that Axton realized what she meant and he returned his gun to its place. Gaige realized too and waved her hand at Deathtrap calling him down. Zer0 after a moment nodded, his emoticon flashing -SHOOT. He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms as he stood down.

Salvador and Krieg were the only two who didn't seem to notice or care.

"BLOOD!" Krieg screamed excited.

"Come on!" Salvador yelled.

Maya didn't say anything she just flashed her piercing blue eyes at the short man. He glared at her uncaringly before lowering his weapons. He began to pout like a child. Maya then looked at Krieg. She didn't give him the same cold look, but an understanding look, one that she hoped would calm the psycho down. The psycho seemed to vibrate with excitement for a moment before he threw his buzz axe at the stone of the chamber. It ricocheted and hit the ground with a thud. He let out a scream before settling, and looking at Maya through his mask. She smiled and returned her gaze to Lilith.

"You do it," the blue haired Siren repeated to the red head.

Lilith smiled at Maya as the idea of sweet revenge settled into her core. Handsome Jack had turned her world upside down in more ways than one. He was behind the attack on New Haven causing her to go into hiding, and forcing her and Roland to split. He had been constantly on her tail as he tried to capture her causing her to have to constantly relocate and always be on her toes. The greatest of all: he had killed Roland, taken him away from her. Then he used her to charge the fucking vault key. She wanted this. She needed this.

She looked at the wounded Handsome Jack before placing her hand on his forehead. She began to glow bright pink as her Siren powers flourished, bringing Jack to his knees. He began to glow the same bright pink before being launched back in a violent explosion. He fell on the ground dead, his mask blown off revealing the imprinted Vault symbol, a blinded eye, and scarred skin. The pink glow faded from Lilith and Jack. Lilith grabbed her pained arm and looked back at the vault hunters.

"That was for Roland, asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

To give credit my boyfriend is actually the one who names the chapters and named the story.

Ch. 2

The Spark

Lilith leaned over the map that rested at the second floor of the Crimson Raiders HQ. She was scanning through holographic models of Hyperion sights, trying to figure out where the first attack on the weapons manufacturer should be executed. But where should they start? The Wildlife Exploitation Preserve? No. The Vault Hunters had already released most of the animals, at the orders of Mordecai, and she hadn't really noticed much Hyperion activity after words. Should they travel back East and take out Dividing Faults? No. There wasn't much activity from the factory after she and the original three had stopped the Claptrap revolution.

She sighed in irritation and squeezed her eyes shut trying to concentrate. Why did she have to make this decision? Where was everyone else?

"Hey, chica," she heard Mordecai say from behind. She looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief. She smiled and leaned against the map.

"Hey there, Mordy," she said with a sigh.

"What are you looking at?" he asked leaning over and seeing the map of Dividing Faults.

"I'm trying to decide the best place to start our assault on Hyperion," she said glancing at the side of his face before returning her vision to the map.

"Ah," he said sitting in his chair in the corner and leaning back, "I have a theory of how we can put those bastards in their place."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"I say we get a huge rocket, right? And then we aim it at Hyperion's fucking satellite, and then…we just blow the damn thing up." He waved his hands simulation an explosion as he said 'blow the damn thing up.' Lilith fell against the map laughing. Mordecai chuckled lightly with her. She shook her head and took a breath.

"Trust me, Mordecai, I think that's the best idea I've heard all day." She smiled and turned back to the map examining the sights again. She heard the Hunter step up beside her, and peer over her shoulder at the map. She felt the heat from his body on her back as he scanned along with her.

"What about Opportunity?" he asked. Lilith hadn't really thought about the imitation Paradise.

"That's not a bad idea," she said switching the map over. "Do you really think Blake will actually carry on with its development?"

"Why not? And even if he isn't do you really want to let that Hell in disguise survive?" Lilith turned slightly and looked up at him. "I mean just imagine it. Blowing up that whole town and all those Jack statues," he said dramatically. She laughed, and turned back to the map. She examined Opportunity closer.

"Hm. It looks like Hyperion activity _has_ picked up since Jack's death." She looked at Mordecai. "Nice thinking."

"I'm not just here for my looks," he said laughing and sitting back in his chair. Lilith laughed gently to herself as she ECHOed the other vault hunters to meet her at the HQ.

Maya leaned against the wall as Lilith went on about her and Mordecai's theories about Opportunity. She wasn't really listening, but she knew that an attack on Hyperion would be a nice break from the monotony she had been experiencing since Jack's death two weeks ago. She was ready for some action.

"…so playtimes over we really need to get back into the game," Lilith said as she paced around on the other side of the map. She hit a few buttons bringing up an image of Opportunity. "Gaige has been scanning some frequencies for me, and she picked up a high electrical-magnetic field. Mordecai and I are going to go check it out before we plan any kind of actual attack." She stretched. "While we're doing that we really need to replace our shield, we don't want Hyperion beating us to the punch. So I want you guys collecting any kind of generator we can. Maya, Axton you two go check out the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Zer0, Salvador you guys go try Lynchwood. Gaige is going to stay here and scan frequencies. I want Krieg to stay here and guard her incase anything happens."

"Lilith, are you sure you want to keep Krieg bottled up any longer?" Maya asked her fellow Siren as she sifted, sitting on one of the bunk beds. Lilith was thoughtful for a second.

"I really think it would be best if…we have two…able minded people searching for the generators. Krieg can go out next time." Maya looked worriedly at the Psycho who looked back at her through his mask.

"Alright," she said. She was genuinely hoping that Lilith would switch Krieg and Axton. She wasn't ready to be alone with him. It had been really awkward between the two since the kiss. She couldn't fathom how awkward this scout mission was going to be. She let out a sigh.

"Let's get this done," Lilith said.

Maya watched as all the Vault Hunters stood and dispersed. Zer0 was first out, then Salvador, then Axton. Maya took a breath and followed Axton out. This was not going to be easy.

Gaige watched from the balcony as her four comrades walked to Pierce station. She wanted to go help them kill bandits, but no she was stuck here scanning damn frequencies. She sighed with a hint of a pouting lip and walked back into the HQ.

She watched as Lilith loaded her Maliwan SMG. She wasn't sure what it was with Maliwan. The two Sirens always seemed to prefer them, but she hated Maliwan. They did like no damage. She preferred Torque, Torque shotguns to be precise. They blew things into little bitty pieces in violent explosions. She loved Exxxxxxxplosions.

Mordecai flipped his Jakobs sniper rifle onto his back and smiled at Lilith as she stored her SMG in her digital-pack.

"Ready, Lil?" he asked with a smile. Lilith nodded.

"Ready," she said. Mordecai started towards the stairs. Lilith looked back at Gaige and Krieg, who was laying like a child on a top bunk of one of the rooms bunk beds kicking his legs. "ECHO us if you need something," she said. "Or if you find anything interesting."

"Okie-dokie," the Mechromancer said crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. Lilith gave a nod before she followed Mordecai from the HQ.

Gaige looked up at the Psycho and gave him a small smile before walking back into the map room and sitting at one of the computers. She began to boringly scan frequencies.

"FIIIIIIIRRRREEEE!" suddenly she heard Krieg scream from the other room. He came running in with haste as he howled. Gaige looked at him startled and confused. To her surprise Krieg dropped to the ground and started to roll like he was trying to extinguish the phantom flames that were apparently burning his skin. "BURN, BURN, BURN!" he screamed as he rolled back and forth.

Why had Lilith left her with the Psycho?! Why? She wasn't sure how to handle him, or calm him down. Only Maya seemed to leash him. She just…knew what to say to him, or look at him. If the madman was going to be babysitting her from now on Gaige was going to have to have the blue-haired Siren teach her how to control him.

He was getting in the way of her work. Wait. Why did she care about her work? Actually, it was kind of funny.

Gaige laughed as she watched his fire extinguishing technique.

"Okay Krieg," she said after a minute. "Time to stop." The Psycho didn't comply. "Krieg," she said. He didn't stop. "Krieg!" She dropped on her knees and grabbed him in mid role. She clutched her robotic hand around his muscular arm and pulled back. He stopped rolling and looked at her. For a moment she was scared, but something inside her calmed. She laughed as she looked at him. "Okay Krieg that's enough." She released him and returned to her chair. Krieg laughed almost a normal laugh as he pulled himself up and flopped on the grungy couch across the room. He made no more noise, or even movements, allowing Gaige to go back to work scanning the never ending frequencies.

Krieg was kind of interesting. Maybe being stuck with him wasn't so bad after all.

I usually update my chapters 1-3 times. So if there is a lot of grammatical or awkward mistakes chances are I probably haven't read over it yet, and I will update it eventually with fixed mistakes. However, if there is something awkward you find please let me know so I make sure I fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The Ignition

Maya tried to force the lump in her throat down. She felt very awkward and nervous walking beside Axton as they scanned the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. He hadn't said one word to her, or even made a noise. He was silent, stiff, and kind of cold. She didn't like the feelings he was making her feel. Yes, she knew the kiss had been a big deal, but couldn't they just put it behind them and let everything return to normal?

She rubbed her forehead in irritation as she begged silently for a Loader to fall from the sky and give the two something to focus on other than the tension that was building between them. The Preserve was mainly abandoned. There were a few left over Skags and Rakks, but they were usually taken care of with a few blasts of Axton's gun, or a simple Phaselock from Maya. There wasn't much skill or time put into the combat.

Maya searched her brain for something to say. She wanted so bad to just start a conversation. It was clear that Axton wasn't going to say anything, but…what was she to say? Anything just anything. Just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Have you ever noticed how there are no female Bandits?" Maya said exactly what was principal in her thoughts. She nervously glanced at Axton using her peripheral vision to see his expression. To her surprise, he smiled.

"I have noticed," he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Why do you think that is?" Axton laughed lightly.

"Well, the bandits…do like to blow shit up…shoot people in the face…basically they're violent. How do you think they would act around a woman?"

"Violently?"

"Come on Maya they'd use them like a doll." Maya blushed at his words and looked over at the metal wall. She shyly brushed her blue hair behind her ear and looked at him.

"I see what you mean," she said before crossing her arms. Axton laughed.

"Come on, darlin, it's alright. Bandits are too stupid to get they're filthy hands on you or anyone else, especially with us around. Plus, you can take care of yourself, you're a Siren." Maya shook her head.

"Trust me, Axton; I am not worried about being…attacked by Bandits." He shook his head at her and smiled.

"I know." She wasn't sure what he meant, but she didn't have time to question it because the words 'Control Room' painted across a door caught her eye.

"Hey," she said stopping and turning to the door. "Do you think we could find a core replacement here?" Axton turned and looked. He twitched his mouth.

"Yeah…yeah probably," he said. He pulled the handle on the door. It swung open without any hesitation. The Commando walked in and glanced around at the consoles. Maya followed and walked to a control panel. She didn't know anything about tech, but this was a pretty big console and it felt like it housed a lot of energy.

"Axton," she said tapping him on the back with her tattooed palm. He turned and looked at the console.

"If we're finding a generator it's definitely going to be in here." He hit a few buttons before grabbing a door on the side and opening it up. He peered in. "This is certainly a nice energy source we can use to power our shields."

Maya knelt down and looked at the orb-like glowing center. Axton stood and hit a few more buttons before flipping a switch. The whole building went dark.

"What did you do?" the Siren objected.

"I powered it down," he said irritated at her questioning of him. A click was heard and then dim lights began to power. "See, back-ups." He reached inside the console and pulled a few cords and lifted a few levers before pulling a metal container that held the energy orb out. He stored it in his digital-pack before looking at his female counterpart and waving his hand, telling her to follow him.

Just as he took a step to leave a loud siren began to wail and red lights began to flash. Axton darted out the door just as a large metal security lock slammed shut, blocking Maya's escape.

"Axton!" Maya screamed slamming her fist into the security door.

"Maya!" Axton screamed back mimicking her knock.

"Get me out of here, damn it!" the trapped Siren screamed.

"Hold…hold on!" the Commando yelled back. "I'm going to try and find an override. I'll be right back!" She heard his feet thump against the metal ground as he ran off. She listened until the sound faded away.

Maya sighed. She was stuck in there. Great. Just great. On top of that, Axton was gone. He had fucking left her. No no. He was trying to get her out. She took a deep breath and released it into her hands.

"Hurry Axton," she begged sitting down and leaning against the wall.

She tilted back her head and stared at the metallic plated ceiling. How long had she been sitting there? She was so bored.

Time seemed to pass, but she wasn't sure how much time had really passed before the sound of footsteps coming closer alerted her. She stood, walked to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"Maya!" Axton called out.

"Axton?!" she called. "Did you find a switch? Because if you did, it didn't work."

"All the consoles are powered down. The back-up power only seems to be affecting the lights. Son of a bitch. Leave it to Hyperion to do some dumb shit like that. I think I'll have to blow the door down."

"Blow it down? How?"

"I…was working on my turret a couple of days ago. I added some rockets. Hopefully they'll be powerful enough to blow the door down and if not I have a Rocket Launcher."

"Ok. Um…what should I do?"

"Get as far back as you can and duck behind one of the consoles."

"Alright. Hold on."

Maya retracted from the door, and went as far back as she could. She pressed her back against the wall before kneeling down.

"I'm ready, Axton," she called covering her head.

"Alright," he called back. There was a pause. "Autogun deployed!"

The sound of rockets being shot rung in Maya's ears. She squeezed down even further as the missiles collided with the door. Explosions bursted loudly as the door was slowly beaten down.

"Maya, Maya," Axton called stepping through the collapsed door. "Come on let's go before reinforcements show up." He grabbed her fore arm and helped her to her feet. "Come on," he repeated as he led her from the control room. She followed readying her SMG in case reinforcements decided to actually come.

The two ran through the halls until they finally hit the exit. However, before they could reach the fast travel a dozen or so GUN and EMP Loaders fell from the sky blocking their escape.

'Oh now you decide to show up! Where were you an hour ago?!' the Siren mentally screamed at the Hyperion bots in frustration. She Phaselocked the nearest GUN Loader causing all the other bots to be sucked in words, colliding with one another before stumbling.

"Meet my lady friend," Axton called tossing out his turret before dodging behind a boulder. The turrets shield protected Maya from a standing GUN Loader long enough for her to join the Commando behind the rock. The two shared a glance before leaning out of cover and firing at the bots.

One by one the Loaders fell; collapsing in a pile of their own body parts, or exploding completely. Maya and Axton took no health damage, the rock and their shields having absorbed all of it.

Axton examined the scene before stepping out of cover.

"Clear," he said before Maya left the big rock.

"Not clear!" she yelled seeing a huge Badass Loader falling from the sky. Axton had to roll out of the way so it wouldn't land on him.

"Son of a-" he tried but couldn't finish his sentence because the robot began to unload a round of gunfire on him. Axton's powerful shields absorbed them, but it drained them down to the very edge and caused him to fall. Maya jumped back as the Loader turned on her.

"Stay away!" Maya yelled throwing her Scorn (Orb of Slag) at the Badass to sensitize him to the coming fire. She shook her hand before she Phaselocked him. The Loader lifted into the air helpless as Maya drew her Sub-Machine Gun. She began to release a rain of fire on the Hyperion bot.

"Hey!" Axton yelled drawing Maya's attention. He was holding a huge Bandit Rocket Launcher. He smiled a cocky smile before pulling the trigger. A huge explosion overcame the Badass, blowing him into tiny metallic pieces. "He was angry," he said with a smile and he flipped the rocket onto his back. Maya smiled.

"Nice shot," she said holstering her SMG. He laughed.

"Thanks, you too."

She shook her head and smiled slightly as the two proceeded to the fast travel station and returned back to Sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The Flames

Lilith knelt down near the bounty board as she examined the entrance to Opportunity. As usual there were a few Engineers and Loaders wondering around as they guarded the city. The Siren and the Hunter would have no problems taking them out, but this was a recon mission. They needed to uphold their stealth for as long as possible. She glanced back at Mordecai who was training his sites on an Engineers head. He looked at her after feeling her stare.

"I think it's best if we go around through the construction areas. There's more cover, and it's less populated," Lilith said standing. Mordecai lowered his rifle and placed it on his back. He nodded wordlessly and started off to the left. Lilith stood and followed the tall man quickly.

The two dodged around through the Orbital Delivery Zone across into the Pits. They turned right and moved up in the Residential Quarter. Mordecai stopped at the console in the middle.

"What is it?" Lilith asked quietly and cautiously. The Hunter waved his hand before hitting the button.

"Did you know you're staring at the future site of the Opportunity Pleasure Palace?" Jack's voice rang out from a speaker. "That's right—for a thousand bucks, you'll be able to spend an hour with a life-size likeness of me." Mordecai wrinkled his nose at the announcement.

"Yeah, no thanks," he said taking his Revolver from his hip and firing a round into the console.

"Mordecai," Lilith yelled in a hushed voice, "Damn it. The guards had to have heard that."

"Relax, Lil, with all the construction noise no one is going to hear a few bullets go off. Hell, the Engineers probably end up shooting each other all the time. I'm sure they're all set to ignore it."

"And what if they're not?"

Mordecai smiled and reloaded his gun.

"Then things are going to be more interesting."

Lilith shook her head then laughed slightly.

"Come on," she said before leading him up some stairs to the Water Front District. The district was crawling with Hyperion bots and soldiers. "Shit," Lilith said kneeling down.

"Come on, Lil, I see a nice vantage point," Mordecai interrupted grabbing the Siren's wrist and pulling her to follow him.

He led her across a walkway that hugged a building then directed her to the sidewalk by the shore. He looked around before climbing several feet up a pillar, inclined just enough for the Hunter to keep his footing. He grasped a small indention on the stone and held his hand out for Lilith.

"Come on," he said.

She looked at him for a minute before putting her gloved hand into his. He helped her keep her balance as she climbed up behind him. The two ventured up the side until they reached a ledge that wrapped around the large modern building. Mordecai released his supporting grip on the redhead.

Lilith, followed by Mordecai, walked around the corner of the building. They moved far enough back so that there were no obstacles in the way before stopping. Mordecai retrieved his Sniper Rifle from his back before kneeling. He peered through its scope at the scene.

The large once unfinished Hyperion building that was sitting lonely in the middle of the water was nearly finished. The last memories of it had been that it was just a frame of glass and metal. They had really been focusing their time and resources in it since Jack's death. The formerly unfinished bridge was finally one whole piece, connecting the large construction project and the rest of the city. There was definitely something up.

Lilith squinted her unaided eyes at the project.

"Mordecai…" she uttered, "What are they doing?"

The Hunter pulled the scope from his goggle and rested it on his knee. He shook his head.

"They are certainly planning to get this Hell hole up and running, and it looks like that huge fucking building over there is going to be a big piece of it."

He handed his friend his rifle and pointed at the large mystery building. Lilith lifted the scope to her eye and examined the construction. There were a lot of guards patrolling the bridge and the site itself. This was going to be…problematic.

"What are they doing over there?" The Siren asked returning the Hunter's Rifle to him. He picked it up and examined the commotion once again.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to shut it down," he said shaking his head. He lowered his gun again and looked at Lilith. "Do you think you can get in there for a closer look?"

Lilith thought for a second then nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I can Phasewalk down there, take a look around, and then Phasewalk back."

"I'll cover you from here," Mordecai said. "Let ya know if there's anyone you need to watch out for, and if the moment calls for it…" he twitched his gun knowingly, "I'll keep them off of you."

Lilith looked at him with blinking orange eyes.

"You be careful. Don't do anything to get yourself noticed," she said.

He smiled and nodded.

Lilith slid passed Mordecai and leapt like a cat from the corner of the ledge. She landed silently and knelt behind a stone block. She looked back at her friend as he readied his scope.

"Ready?" she ECHOed up to him.

"Ready," he said with a single nod.

Lilith swung out her left hand activating her Phasewalk. She tried her best to suppress the fire explosion that followed, but it still made a loud noise. Luckily, no one heard it, or at least they didn't have the desire to investigate. She dashed with enhanced speed towards the bridge.

"Lil, be careful I noticed something in the guards walking patterns," Mordecai called over the ECHO. Lilith ducked down letting her Phasewalk expire.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You see those two metallic poles right there?"

Lilith peaked out of her cover. She saw what he was speaking of.

"Yes," she said.

"The guards aren't passing between them. Be careful."

"I'll be fine."

Lilith didn't listen to what Mordecai said next as she re-entered Phasewalk. She dashed from her cover towards the building. She rushed past the unknowing guards in her haste to reach the construction building. She watched her transparent feet, focusing all her powers so she could hold it longer.

Just as she unknowingly passed the metallic poles Mordecai had warned her about she felt a sharp indescribable pain plunge into her body. She hit the ground and jerked her vision up quick enough to see deep blue electric wires spanning between the poles in front of her before her Phasewalk terminated. Once she was back in her visible form, the sparks vanished. What was that?

Lilith screamed out in pain, trying to back away from the invisible electricity. She could feel it draining her strength and abilities. It weakened her more and more every second. She wasn't getting out of there.

"Lilith! No!" the wounded Siren heard Mordecai scream.

She withdrew far enough from the poles to finally cut off the shock. She drug herself behind a piece of discarded concrete for cover. She leaned against it and cradled her exhausted left arm against her stomach.

Damn it. She couldn't use her powers, she was two drained. Hell, she could barely move. On top of that her shields had been completely depleted. She was out there alone, a sitting duck.

"Look, it's a Siren," one of the Hyperion Engineers called out.

Lilith watched in horror as he drew his gun and descended on her aiming.

"Now don't move and we won't kill you," he said.

"Fuck you," she said drawing her Dahl Repeater and aiming it at the man, but before she could defend herself the man's head just exploded in a bloody mess. She was shocked at first, but then she remembered what Mordecai was capable of. She looked up towards the building where the Hunter was standing with the Sniper Rifle aimed in on her.

"Hold on, Lil, I'm coming," he said into the ECHO.

He shot another Engineer that was closing in on her before leaping from the ledge. He began to dash towards the bridge with his gun at his side. A Loader stepped in front of the sharpshooter, but Mordecai took him out with a no scoped Rifle shot to the core. He dodged around the falling metallic corpse before switching to his revolver. He unloaded a few rounds into approaching mechs and soldiers causing them all to drop. He finished off one final Loader before falling beside his wounded friend.

"I got ya," he said huddling around her. "You alright?"

"No," she said. "Something…completely drained me. Have any Eridium?"

"Of course, I always carry spare Eridium when I'm with you."

Lilith tried to laugh but the pain caused her to double over instead. She groaned in pain.

"You're ok," Mordecai said patting her shoulder before pulling a piece of Eridium from his pack.

"Hey!" a voice boomed. Before either of the two could react a Sniper shot was fired causing the Hunter's shields to burst. He flinched from the shot before another one fired, piercing his right shoulder.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he yelled. He put his hands on the ground on either side of Lilith so that he wouldn't collapse from the shot.

The Siren gasped and lifted her Repeater with her good hand. She fired at the Hyperion Sniper, bringing him down seamlessly. She dropped her gun and placed her hand on her bleeding teammate's chest to help him stay up. She forced her tattooed arm to take the Eridium from Mordecai.

Immediately, she began to glow purple as she reacted to the touch of the Alien object. She felt her strength returning and power filling her. After a few seconds the Eridium absorbed into her allowing her to feel like herself again.

"Hold on, Mordecai," she said wrapping her arms around him and Phasing them back to Sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The Fire

Maya leaned over the railing watching the people of Sanctuary patiently. Axton and Gaige had left not long ago to help work on the new shield generator, leaving Maya and Krieg alone in the HQ, bored. Krieg had passed out on the raggedy sofa not long after. She didn't like the silence, but it did give her time to think.

She passed back into the map room where the Psycho was cuddled up in the fetal position hugging his buzz axe like it was a baby. She smiled and shook her head at him before sitting in the rolling chair in the corner. She turned to the computer looking at the work Gaige had been doing. She didn't really understand what it was, and was glad she wasn't stuck doing that tedious work. Poor Gaige.

Maya sighed and spun around in the chair, deciding it was probably best not to mess everything up. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

What was with her? Why had she been feeling so weird lately?

She wasn't sure, but she was sick of it.

She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she knew deep inside that it was because of Axton. Ever since their kiss she hadn't been herself. She had been all twisted up in her emotions. But…it was nothing, just a heat of the moment touch of the lips. It meant nothing.

Or did it?

Maybe…deep inside…the Siren did have feelings for the Commando.

She needed to talk to someone about this. She had to get her head straight. She had to understand what she was really feeling.

When Lilith and Mordecai got back, Maya was going to pull her fellow Siren aside for a moment of girl time.

Maya smiled to herself.

Girl time…that sounded great.

Maya was slumping onto the desk; her face in her palm, falling asleep when a loud swoosh sound startled her.

She looked up just in time to see Mordecai and Lilith arrive in a pink flash.

In response to the noise, Krieg launched from the couch. He swung his buzz axe at the air as he screamed.

"Krieg, Krieg," Maya said running to him and touching his chest trying to calm him. "It's ok, just sit back down," she said pushing him slowly back onto the sofa.

The Psycho stopped screaming and relaxed. He lowered his buzz axe.

Maya looked at the redheaded Siren and the Hunter.

Lilith was on her knees in front of Mordecai examining his right shoulder.

"I'm fine, Lil," he was repeating to her, but she just ignored him.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"Mordecai was shot," Lilith said before standing. She grabbed his good arm and helped him to his feet. She led him to one of the bunk beds in the next room and sat him down.

Maya followed her.

"Lil, come on. I'm fine. I've had worse you know," Mordecai said as Lilith began to undress him. Despite his words he didn't try to stop her.

"Maya, do you think you can heal him?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah sure," she said squinting at them.

Mordecai sighed and shook his head in defeat as Lilith pulled his shirt off gently.

Maya didn't look at what was under his shirt as she put her hand on his bleeding bullet wound. Her hand began to glow bright purple as she began to heal him.

Lilith watched silently for a second before moving back into the map room.

"Lil…" Mordecai tried to say, but she ignored him.

She was strung out, hyper, and excited. She didn't think she would be able to settle. She had thoughts rushing in her head, and she wanted to scream.

She knew what she experienced back there, and it scared her.

"Damn it," she growled leaning against the map. She held her stomach and looked down.

"Lilith?" she heard Maya say from behind her. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, killer," she said.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but there's something we need to talk about."

Maya looked at Krieg.

"Krieg could you please excuse us? Go downstairs and help Tannis or something."

"Bicycles!" Krieg yelled before standing and going downstairs.

Maya shook her head. She knew Tannis wouldn't appreciate the Psycho's company, but the two Sirens needed the privacy.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I think we may need Axton here," Lilith said ignoring her question, "and Gaige."

Maya nodded and ECHOed the two to meet them at the HQ.

A few minutes later the Commando and Mechromancer entered the room. Mordecai followed them in. He was dressed and looked concerned. Axton sat on the sofa and Gaige sat in the rolling computer chair. Maya sat beside Axton. She crossed her arms.

"Lilith, what's going on?" the blue-haired Siren asked.

Lilith took a breath and paced around the map.

"When, Mordy, and I were in Opportunity I crossed this…energy field. Gaige, I think that was the frequency you picked up. However, it wasn't just a normal…electrical field. It was generated by a Siren."

"A Siren?" Axton asked. "How do you know?"

"Trust me; I just know what it feels like."

"She's right," Maya said. "There's no way you can mistake the feeling of a Siren's powers, especially when you're a Siren yourself."

"Great," Mordecai said. "That's just perfect. Hyperion has another fucking Siren."

"And this time she's probably going to be some crazy bitch," Axton added. "We got lucky with Angel."

"How do you know that?" Gaige asked squinting at the Commando.

"Because really…how many sane Sirens can there be? I just assume all the rest are just power hungry bitches."

Lilith and Maya looked at Axton with raised eyebrows.

"Asshole," Maya said before punching him.

"Ow." Axton rubbed his arm.

"But really," Gaige interrupted, "What if she's just a scared innocent Hyperion experiment, and they're just using her for defense?"

Lilith was silent and thoughtful for a minute.

"It's possible," she said. "I mean look at Angel."

"But what if Axton's right and she is there willingly?" Mordecai asked.

"I guess we're going to have to find out."

"Angel could communicate with us, what if this Siren can too," Maya said.

"If she could, wouldn't she have done it yet?" Axton asked.

"Maybe she's just scared," Gaige interjected crossing her arms.

Lilith sighed.

"I think the best idea is…to find out. Any ideas?" she asked.

"Ooh," Gaige said raising her hand like she was a school girl answering a question. "Well maybe I can use electronic signals to communicate with her. She's probably in some kind of mechanical thingy. I can definitely hack my way into there."

Everyone was silent for a second.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Mordecai finally said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No," Gaige said. "I already have as much access to Opportunity as I can get. Just stay out of my way." The teen hopped from her chair and bound towards the door. "I'll work on it in my apartment." She skipped away.

"I'm going to go back to working on the shield generator," Axton said.

"Need some help?" Maya asked as the Commando stood.

"Yeah, now that Gaige is busy I will." He waved his hand at the Phaselocking Siren to follow him. The two disappeared.

Lilith looked at Mordecai.

"I need a drink," he said before walking off, leaving the redhead all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The Heat

Lilith sat on the grungy sofa looking at her knees. After everyone left she had just crashed: physically and emotionally. Every inch of her body hurt, and on top of that she felt like she had just lost her best friends. Oh wait…she had just lost much more.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself as she wiped away an escaping tear.

She had been so strong since Roland's death, especially in front of Mordecai and the Vault Hunters. She wasn't sure if even Roland had seen her cry. Everything had been going to Hell for so long, but she was always optimistic. But at this moment…she just couldn't hold it together any longer.

Tears began to rush from her flaming yellow eyes and streak down her face. She dropped her head into her palms and began to sob puddles of tears into her hands.

Damn it! Why her? Why did this have to happen to her?

That wasn't fair though. If it hadn't been her, it would have just been someone else, and she didn't wish this on anybody.

She gasped trying to stop the tears, but they continued to flow with the same strength. She couldn't contain herself, couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Lilith?"

Lilith jumped up, startled and defensive. She wiped her tears away, and looked at Mordecai, who was standing in the doorway looking at her with concern.

"What are you doing back here?" she said with a guilty toned voice.

Why had he had to walk in on her and see her crying? She didn't want the sympathy he was about to give her.

"I forgot my machete," he said distantly. He waved the sheathed knife around before sitting it down. "What's wrong?"

Lilith sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said wiping her face. She smiled a fake smile, and sat back on the sofa.

Mordecai walked to her.

"No you're not, Lil, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head unwilling to express her sadness to her friend, but she didn't have to; she knew he understood.

Mordecai sighed, "Ah Lilith." He sat beside her and looked down at her. "It's ok to miss Roland. I know how much he meant to you, and that you loved him. You're always so strong, but you have the right to cry."

"Mordecai I…"

"No, Lilith, you don't have to explain anything to me."

He took her hand slowly to show his support and loan her some of his strength. The Hunter looked down at the Siren and searched her eyes behind his goggles. He smiled a small smile.

For some reason…that made Lilith feel much better. She smiled.

"Thanks, Mordy," she said leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his thin waist. He encased her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. Lilith put her face into his chest and breathed a sigh into his shirt. She enjoyed the hug.

After a few moments he retracted from the hug. He rested his hand on her waist and smiled at her.

"If you need me, I'm here. I know how you feel, and its ok."

Lilith blinked up at him and smiled. She had never felt so close to him. Normally, if anyone else had compared the loss of their pet to the loss of her boyfriend she would have punched them, but this was different. He really did understand.

Mordecai slowly brushed the redheaded Siren's tears away before smiling. In the moment, the Hunter leaned down into Lilith's space; Lilith didn't stop him, as he kissed her. Without thinking, she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up as he pressed closer down and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

She wasn't sure why they were doing this.

Was it the booze for him, and the emotions for her?

She didn't know, but…she liked it.

She wanted him closer. She wanted him on top of her. She wanted to feel him in between her legs.

She found her hand sliding up till she was touching the side of his face. She pressed herself closer and opened her mouth. She touched her tongue to his lower lip and moaned.

That was when Mordecai pulled away. He released her and slid a foot away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"Lilith…I…" he tried, but Lilith stood. She knew what he was going to say.

"I have to go," she said before starting towards the stairs.

"Lil," he called, but she just walked away.

She didn't want him to tell her he was sorry because…she wasn't.

Maya looked at Axton as he stood shirtless and sweating as he wired the shield generator console, the sun gleaming against his white skin. He was muscular and really…sexy. Maya wanted him, and she wanted him now. She twitched as he sat up on his knees and wiped the perspiration from his forehead. Maya bit her lip.

"Axton?" Maya said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Maya couldn't control herself then. She dropped on her knees and pushed him down as she kissed him hard and wanting.

Maya jumped up in a cold sweat from her dream.

'Damn it, Axton, Damn it!' she screamed in her mind.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, she longed for him.

She breathed deeply and got out of bed before putting some pants on.

She needed some fresh air. She had to clear her head.

The distraught Siren left her apartment and leaned against the wall near her door. She breathed out and slid to the ground. Maya hugged her knees close to her chest and watched the silent town.

She needed to talk to the Commando, but…how?

No, no, it was best if she talked to Lilith about it first. She would know what to do.

Maya stood and walked the few blocks from her apartment to the HQ. After arriving, she knocked on Lilith's door (her apartment was next door to the HQ) and waited.

There wasn't much of a delay between the blue-headed Siren's knock and the redheaded Siren's response.

"Go home, Mordecai, I'm just going to bed," Lilith called.

"Um…It's me," Maya said confused.

There was a silence before the front door opened.

"Hey, killer," she said gently. "Sorry, I thought you were Mordecai. Come in."

She allowed her fellow Siren inside before shutting the door. Maya examined the small apartment, having never been inside before.

It was simple. The walls were a faded white and the furniture was nothing more than the same tattered quality as those in the HQ, but a white sheet had been placed on top of it. A homemade pillow was placed in the corner. There was really no other furniture beside a table and a radio. There was a counter, a fridge, and a stove in the far right corner of the room. Maya saw two doors, but she only assumed they were the bathroom and the bedroom.

"There a problem, Maya?" Lilith asked.

The Phaselocker shook her head.

"What was that thing about Mordecai?" she asked in place of Lilith's question.

"Nothing, what do you need?"

Maya sighed in irritation.

"Come on, we're friends aren't we? Don't you just want to have a little girl talk?"

Lilith looked down, thinking for a moment. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Actually that sounds nice," she finally said smiling.

"So…is everything ok?" Maya asked sitting beside her fellow Siren.

Lilith sighed.

"Mordecai and I…well we kissed," she rushed out. "It…wouldn't be so bad, but…I just lost Roland. How can I already be doing this?"

Maya smiled and shook her head.

"Do you really think Roland would want you to be lonely and unhappy for the rest of your life? Don't be afraid."

Lilith sighed and nodded.

"But so soon?"

"If not now than when?"

Lilith nodded.

"I liked it, Maya, but I'm not sure if it was his real feelings or…if it was just the rakkahol talking. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

Maya sighed deciding to drop it.

"I…I have feelings for Axton," she said.

Lilith smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"And you're just now finding this out?"

Maya squinted.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you're Maya and Axton. You're perfect for each other. Ask anyone they'll tell you the same. Some of us were even betting if the two of you would every end up together."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I bet that you would."

"I'm…glad you have faith in us."

"Come on, Maya, just give the guy a chance. He may be an ass, but he's still better than Salvador."

Lilith laughed at her own joke and after a moment Maya joined in.

"Thanks Lilith."

"No problem. Thank you too."

Maya nodded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Bye."

Maya waved and left feeling a little more sure of herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The Burning

It had been a little over a week since Lilith and Maya's discussion about their attractions. Maya had yet to say anything to Axton, for fear of rejection, and Lilith…she and Mordecai acted like nothing even happened. Maya wondered how the two's friendship hadn't been wounding by the kiss, but she wished she had had the same luck with the Commando.

There had been nothing happen…nothing at all. Gaige had been working tirelessly, but she had found absolutely nothing. It was so irritating to all of them.

Maya sat across the map room looking at Gaige as she scanned the computer endlessly. She spoke into the microphone that was fitted around her head careful to not mess up her pigtails.

"Hello, anyone out there?" she called.

Like every time before there was nothing, no answer, no noise, no signal differences, nothing.

As always Gaige sighed and slumped onto the desk. With her chin in her palm she flipped onto another signal frequency. She repeated her question.

Maya looked over at the stairs as the sound of heavy thumps alerted her to a coming presence. Axton emerged buttoning his jacket. His hair was wet from a fresh shower and Maya picked up on the smell of laundry soap.

"Find anything yet?" the sexy Dahl military man asked peaking over the Mechromancer's shoulder at the screen.

"What do you think?" Gaige asked shaking her head causing her pigtails to bounce.

Axton laughed.

"That's what I thought," he said flopping on the sofa next to the crushing blue-haired Siren.

She inhaled smelling his cologne, shampoo, and laundry soap. It made her tremble. She looked at the Commando.

"How is this entertaining? Just sittin' here watching Gaige?" he asked Maya. She smiled.

"It's more interesting now that you're here," she said laughing gently and nervously.

"Of course it is. Everything is more interesting with me here."

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled her blue lips. She glanced looking at her handsome teammate who was staring down at her mouth thoughtfully. She twitched her thin shoulder and stood.

"Want some water?" the escaping Siren asked the computer scanning technician.

"Yes!" she yelled jumping with a big smile. "Oh, oh, and some pizza."

"Gaige, I'm not going to Moxxi's, I'm just walking downstairs."

"Oh please!" the teen begged. She widened her green eyes and made a cute little puppy face.

Maya sighed.

"Alright," she said. "Axton, you want to help me? I don't think I can carry pizza and drinks back."

"Yeah, sounds fun," he said standing. He waved her to follow him, and started out of the HQ.

The Phaselocking Siren followed the Commando with her arms crossed.

"I swear that kid thinks I'm her mother," she said.

Axton laughed.

"Well, Maya, congratulations, it's a girl," he teased poking her in the side.

"Axton!" she yelled out smacking him in his hard stomach.

"Oof," he grunted grabbing his abdomen where she had backhanded him.

Maya laughed.

"Don't be a baby," she said shaking her head.

He chuckled gently at the Siren and stretched as they arrived at Moxxi's. The two entered the small bar, and Maya ordered the pizza and a bottle of rakkale. Axton and Maya sat at one of the booths and waited patiently. They sat silently for a few moments. Maya felt awkward as she began to squish her hands together.

"Did…Mordecai tell you about him and Lilith?" Maya finally asked.

Axton laughed a light laugh.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what did he say?"

"Come on, Maya, I'll tell you and you'll tell Lilith."

"No I won't, I promise."

Maya jumped at the idea of the gossip.

"Look, he…I don't know…likes her, I guess, but he said that he doesn't want to complicate things for her. He knows how hard it is losing Roland and all, so he's not going to put any strain on her."

Maya was about to say something when Moxxi called "Pizza's ready," to the two vault hunters. The Siren stood and took the bottle and paid the bar matron.

"Thanks Moxxi," Axton said taking the pizza.

"No problem, sugar," she said eyeing the Commando and smiling teasingly as she usually did. She looked at Maya and winked knowingly. Maya didn't enjoy the woman's intuition so to cloak her discomfort she smiled.

"Gaige has a bit of a craving," the Siren said twitching her hip and rolling her eyes.

Moxxi laughed a mischievous laugh.

"Oh yeah, I do too." She smiled a naughty smile at the two before waving slightly. "See ya later," she said.

"Bye, Moxxi," Maya said before starting for the door.

"Yup, later," Axton said following the Siren out.

The two silently walked back to the HQ. Once they reached it the two headed upstairs and gave Gaige her pizza. Maya got the teen some water and the two took the bottle of booze out onto the balcony. The Phaselocker sat on the stone railing and opened the bottle for the Commando. He took it and leaned against the parallel wall. Axton took a drink. He breathed a breath and tilted back his head.

"You ok?" Maya asked him.

"Yeah fine," he said taking another drink and looking off.

"Axton," she said walking to him and dodging into his fleeting view.

"What?"

She wasn't sure what to say so she shrugged her left shoulder.

"Give me a drink," she said wrapping her soft hand around the neck of the bottle. The bottom of her fingers folded around the tops of his. She gave a gentle jerk as she pried it from his clutching fingers. She put her lips slowly around the mouth of the bottle, her upper lip scooping into it. She tilted it back and poured it down her aching throat. She didn't drink much, but needed one now.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink," Axton said leaning over and pulling the bottle away once she finished her gulp.

"I don't think I've ever seen you not an asshole either, but you don't hear me complaining."

Maya sat back on the railing and swept back her blue hair. Axton shook his head and took another drink. He moved over to Maya and sat beside her.

"So," he said taking another sip of booze, "the…the kiss…"

"Yeah…the kiss," she said looking down.

Axton handed the Siren the bottle of rakkale, and crossed his arms as he stared at his feet. Maya took a drink before looking over at the Commando. She took another drink.

"You know it was nothing right?" he said nervously. "It was just a…heat of the moment thing. It meant nothing."

Maya squeezed the bottle hard and took a drink as disappointment flooded her chest.

"Yeah I know," she mumbled into the bottle.

"I didn't feel anything at all."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" the Siren asked flipping around squinting at him suspiciously.

"You," he said staring down at her peering in irritation.

He grabbed the body of the bottle and pulled it, trying to snatch it away, but Maya didn't release. She moved with the bottle, her body bumping his as Axton raised the booze into the air in an attempt to get it away. She blinked her blue eyes darkly up into his. Axton twitched before lowering the bottle to his lips with Maya still attached. He tilted it back and allowed the mind numbing liquid flow down his throat. She bumped closer as she allowed him drink.

She felt his heat warming her, gently soothing her. She attempted to maintain her annoyed look, but it was hard when she was so close to him. She wanted him, but she wouldn't show it. She refused.

Axton released the bottle, letting it and Maya's arm drop. Some of the rakkale sloshed out spilling on the two's boots. The Siren took a single step back and took a drink of her own. The whole time she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, well you're not sunshine to kiss either," she hissed spitefully.

That wasn't anywhere near true.

"Yeah, well you're a worse kisser than my ex-wife."

"You're a worse kisser than a Monk."

Maya shoved the Commando gently, only half a step. Axton grabbed the Sirens elbows causing her to stumble with him. She bumped into to him. He held her in place. The two stared up into each other's eyes.

"It was nothing," Maya whispered.

"Yeah, nothing," Axton agreed. "I can…I can even prove it."

"Yeah, how?"

"Let's do it again, you know…just to show how much it means nothing."

"Nice logic." By this time the blue-haired Siren's voice was a whisper, and the turret wielding Commando was holding her closer. "Let's try."

Axton nodded before leaning down and kissing her.

The kiss…it…it took Maya's breath away.

It was strong, passionate, and pure perfection. She wanted more. She wanted him closer. She wanted him pressed harder against her as every inch of him mingled against every inch of her.

Her breath began to grow short as every bit of it was absorbed into Axton. She wanted to gasp, but she was afraid it would ruin the moment. Instead, she began to ball his shirt into her fist. Axton's hand clutched her lower back passionately as he slowly leaned closer into her.

Maya knew this truly was a test, but not to prove that there was nothing between them. No. This test was to prove how much the two Vault Hunters truly needed each other…and Maya…she needed him…badly. Despite Axton's previous words and actions, she knew that he wanted her too.

She had to give him time though. Had to let him truly think about it and maybe…just maybe when he realized it…her desires would come true. She just had to play it down.

Axton slowly removed his lips from Maya's blue painted mouth. Like the first time her lipstick was smudged onto his soft lips. He, slowly, wiped it away with the back of his hand. Maya traced her lip line with her thumb, brushing away her smear. Once clear of the blemish, the Siren looked up at the Commando blinking. He returned the stare before smiling.

"See, nothing," he said.

Maya smiled.

"Nothing," she agreed before leaning back against the railing.

Axton ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed.

"I promised Zer0 that we'd go scoutin'," he realized aloud. He shook his head. "I gotta go, see ya later." He started to escape, but Maya caught his hand.

"Bye Axton," she whispered.

He gave her a simple nod before rushing away.

Maya looked at the sky thinking for a moment. She smiled and breathed a deep breath. She thought of Axton once more before going back to Gaige to distract herself.


	8. Chapter 8

I added this small little cute chapter to break the monotony of Gaige's daily job around the HQ. I haven't done much with her and I wanted to give her a little badass action. This idea however, was giving to me by a guest, Blacksword 1, who gave me a little review, so I decided to follow his advice and write this chapter to give Gaige a little bit more to do. I think she deserves it. Thank you Blacksword 1.

Ch. 8

The Singeing

"Gaige why don't you go take a break," Axton's quiet voice said over the teen's shoulder as she continued to scan frequencies. The exhausted Mechromancer looked back at him and yawned. Her legs hurt from being still too long, her butt ached from sitting, and her eyes stung from the bright screen. "Go with Maya and Krieg to kill some bandits. I know it's gettin' a little boring around here."

The redhead spun in her chair and looked up at the charming Commando.

"You ain't coming?" she asked.

"Nah there's gotta be some people here protecting the city. Zer0 and Salvador took off to so some stuff, Lilith is at her old little hide out getting some things, so that just leaves me and Mordecai keeping this place from becoming rubble."

Gaige stood and stretched her tense back muscles.

"You know I'm surprised you stayed this still for so long, go have some fun." Axton smiled a small little half smiled. "They're at Pierce station waiting for you."

"Thanks, Axton." Gaige said grabbing her Shotgun and Repeater and heading downstairs and across the street. She entered through the back of Pierce station and saw Krieg and Maya waiting for her.

Krieg was twitching his buzz axe excitedly while Maya leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she took in the madman's excitement to kill.

"Hey guys!" she called sharing the Psycho's desire with a large smile and a swing of her hammer.

Krieg screamed an excited scream.

"You two calm down a little," Maya said with a hint of a smile in her voice and on her face. "Save it for the bandits." The Siren turned and hit a few buttons on the fast travel console and off they went.

The trio landed in the Bloodshot Stronghold. Krieg was laughing manically to himself while the two women readied their guns. Maya stood in the front and peeked around the corner of the entrance at a few of the bandits wondering about on their patrol. Gaige's finger was twitching on the trigger of her shot gun as she waited impatiently for the Siren to give them the ok to fire, but Maya just stood their examining.

UGH! This was taking too long.

"Hello NOOBS!" Gaige shouted as she pushed past the Phaselocker and rushed into combat firing off her shotgun at the closest bandit's face. "That's right," she yelled at shooting an attacking Nomad in the chest, "fear the cute little girl," she then laughed dementedly and shot the same Nomad in the head.

About the same time as Gaige's Nomad kill Krieg yelled, "YESYESYESYESYES!," as he rushed into battle with his buzz axe held high. He sunk it deep into the head of a midget who's shotgun was about to blow the Mechromancer's calves into bloody bits. Gaige turned around from her Nomad kill to see the mini-me Psycho fall to the ground with a gurgle. "MEAT!" Krieg rushed from his fresh kill and practically pounced an incoming Psycho. He tore his brother madman's buzz axe from his frightened fingers and tossed it. "You don't deserve that!" Krieg's own buzz axe then found its way into the bandits throat almost severing his head.

"Eeew…" Gaige mumbled then she laughed, "awesome."

The teen dashed into the next room, leaping over the murderous Psycho in the process. She flicked her mechanical arm forming Deathtrap, and dove passed a midget shooting him as her knees met the ground. Deathtrap quickly flew past his master, and sunk his claws into the face of a ranging Badass Psycho, but it didn't go down so easily. The mountainous bandit thing smacked Deathtrap with his big arm, knocking the faithful robot out of the way, before charging with a chaotic laugh at the young redhead.

"Found a Badass!" she called out to the rest of the team, who was too busy to respond, before jumping to her feet. She fired her remaining round into his face, but that only caused him to stumble. "Badass dammit!" she screamed as he got closer to her. "Where the hell are you g-" before she could get out her sentence the Badass smacked Gaige sending her flying into the air and smacking into a wall. She crumpled onto the ground on her hands and knees. "I am going to smack the bitch outta ya!" she screamed raising her Shotgun and pulling the trigger. *click* *click* *click* "Son of a whore!" she screamed tossing the gun onto the ground. Did she really forget to refill her ammo supply before she left? The Badass closed in on her with a maniacal laugh, but before he could even think about hurting the teen razor sharp claws were sunk into his back. Deathtrap threw the Badass aside and began to slice at him. Of course, the Psycho fought back with all his might but was ultimately torn to shreds by the teens guarding. The robot moved close to the downed Gaige who was now slowly standing. She grabbed Deathtraps arm and pulled herself to her feet. She grabbed her gun. "Don't screw with a girl and her robot," she told the dead Psycho before kicking him.

Maya ran in with Krieg behind her.

"Gaige? You ok? Sorry, we were swarmed they just started climbing from the walls," the Siren explained.

"Yeah," Gaige said, "Thanks to DT." She gave Deathtrap a small hug before destructing him and smiling at the twitching mad man and concerned Phaselocker, who was now holding Gaige's shoulder to give the girl strength.

"You will kill again!" Krieg screamed looking at the two girls. "More killing!" He grabbed Gaige's arm for a second, just for a second, and it wasn't a hard grab either, but gentle and supportive, before running off towards the heart of the stronghold to do more killing. The Siren and the Mechromancer exchanged a glance before following the buzz axe wielding rampager.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The Stinging

Lilith arrived at Pierce station with a fierce worry burning in her stomach. She didn't like the idea of Sanctuary only being protected by such a miniscule amount of warriors. She always asked that they keep at least three around, but considering the fact that she very rarely left Sanctuary she never really had to worry about it. Telling the other Vault Hunters to stay put when she was getting ready earlier that day didn't cross her mind. Damn it, she hated all this responsibility.

Luckily, Sanctuary hadn't been bombed straight out of the sky, and with the construction of the Shield generator having been complete at least the city had protection from aerial attacks. Maybe, she just worried too much. Lilith stepped from the transport station and looked up at the night sky.

How long had she been gone?

All day.

Lilith had been retrieving all her items from her old hideout to signify her permanent move to Sanctuary. She hadn't had any battle to worry about, but she most just walked around securing everything, and making sure everything was ready. It was amazing to Lilith that she no longer had to be in hiding, and that she could finally enjoy a proper life. Well, as proper as it could get for a Vault Hunter, and…Roland wasn't there to enjoy it.

Lilith pushed away those thoughts and walked quietly back to her apartment, or should she say Roland's apartment. It still didn't feel like it was really hers. Maybe with the addition of these few little personal items the Siren had grabbed from her old hideout would make it finally feel like home…instead of a sad memory.

She dropped her stuff off at the house, and walked to the HQ next door. To her surprise, Tannis was gone. Hm, she must have taken off early. Maybe Axton drove her out. Yeah…it was probably that. Lilith walked upstairs only to see Mr. Axton passed out on the sofa. She walked to him and stood there examining the unconscious Commando.

"If Sanctuary was under attack you'd sleep right through it," she said shaking her head.

After a moment of examining him she ultimately decided to just let him sleep.

Where was Mordecai?

Was that really a question that needed to be asked?

The redheaded Siren took off towards Moxxi's bar where she knew the Hunter would definitely be there with drink in hand.

Of course she was right.

"Hey Moxxi," Lilith said as she entered the bar.

"Hey there, sugar," the bar matron said as she leaned onto the bar.

"Mordecai here?"

"What do you think?" Moxxi pointed her finger daintily towards the booth in the back corner. She smiled. "Poor kid's been acting weird though." She shrugged and bumped her hip to the side as she strolled to the other side of the bar. She began to wipe off the counter top. "He's had the same drink all night. Better go talk to him. I would have, but my womanly senses tell me that I'm not the beauty he wants so see." She winked at Lilith and nodded her head towards the Hunter before focusing on her cleaning leaving the Siren with no choice but to go see what was wrong with her friend. She took a breath and walked to him.

"Mordecai?" Lilith said gently as she sat at the opposite end of his booth. She noticed that the bottle of booze was sitting to his left with only a few drinks taken out of it.

The Hunter looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Hey there, chica," he said.

"You ok there, Mordy," Lilith asked with a small smile.

He laughed.

"Yeah why would I be?"

"Oh…I don't know maybe because there's a full bottle of booze sitting in front of you." Lilith snatched it and took a drink. She twisted her mouth to the right before placing the bottle in his hand. "It's worrying."

"I'm fine." He put down the bottle.

"Mordecai, what you just did there is certainly not you being fine."

"I don't feel like drinking is that such a crime?"

"For you, it is." Lilith's voice had turned to concern. "I'm worried about you."

Mordecai sighed and then smiled.

"I'm fine, Lil." The Hunter then stood and walked out the back of the bar.

Lilith watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn it, Mordecai," she mumbled to herself taking his left of booze and taking a drink. She stood and walked back to Moxxi.

"Couldn't get him to open up, huh, sugar?" she asked leaning up close.

Lilith took a seat and swallowed a gulp of rakkale.

"He just said he was fine."

"Well, baby, did you ever think that maybe he won't tell you because you're what's wrong with him?"

Lilith almost choked on her drink.

"What?!" she gasped confused.

"Oh common, hun, it's written all over your faces. You two are so attracted to each other you can practically see the sexual tension."

"I am not…"

"Don't lie to me, Lilly, I know about the two of you. I know you kissed."

"How?"

"You just told me." Moxxi paced to the other end of the bar and paced back. She tipped her hat. "Now suck up your pride and go get him. You know you want him, and he wants you."

"But…Roland just…"

"So what? Mordecai is a good man. I know that from experience." She looked up with a flirty smile in memory of a sexual moment. "Don't let him slip away."

"Moxxi…"

"End of conversation, sugar." The bar matron walked to the other end of the bar wanting nothing more to say to the Siren.

Lilith sighed and finished off the bottle of booze as she sat there thinking.

She wanted Mordecai, and she knew he wanted her. She longed to go to him, to talk to him. She smiled to herself. She was going to.

Lilith stood and left the bar.

*Thunk* *Thunk* Lilith knocked purposefully on Mordecai's door. Moxxi was right, and Lilith was going to talk to Mordecai about it whether he wanted to or not. If he refused to express his feelings then he was going to sit there and listen to the Siren express hers.

The door opened a bit and Mordecai leaned against the doorframe.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a small smile.

"Come on, damn it," Lilith said pushing against his chest.

He laughed as he allowed her to push him back, and step inside. The Siren slammed the door and leaned against it. Mordecai crossed his arms.

"What's this about, Lil?" he asked with humor.

Lilith shook her head.

"This isn't funny."

"Of course it is."

Lilith frowned.

"Mordy…" she wined. He laughed gently and took a step closer.

"Come on, Lilly, seriously, you alright?"

"You're the one who's been acting weird."

"I'm fine."

"Then why weren't you drinking earlier."

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

Mordecai sighed and tilted his head back.

"Lilith I…"

"Mordecai just…"

"I was…"

"Was what?"

"I was thinking about you, Lilith."

"Me?"

Mordecai didn't seem willing to say nothing more about the topic. Lilith sighed.

"I have feelings for you…" she said hesitantly. He looked at her. "I…know this is strange I mean…you're my best friend, and I just lost Roland, but…you've made me feel like I can go on…that I can love again."

The Hunter tilted his head to the side and smiled at her.

"Ya know, Lil, the last relationship I had was with Moxxi. I loved that woman, and she dumped me for that fascist asshole, Jack. And you know what? I got over it. I didn't want any more girlfriends. It was just me and Blood, and I was fine with that." He sighed. "Now I don't have her…I don't have Moxxi." He tilted his head and half smiled at wide eyed Siren. "But I have you. You're like my best friend, and I was fine with that until the other night. I was a little drunk and I thought I'd forget it in the morning, but I was damn wrong. I like ya, Lilith…in a special kind of way. You're sweet and beautiful and badass." He laughed as he drifted closer to her. He put his hands on each side of the sweet, beautiful, badass Siren, and tilted his head.

Lilith smiled up at him and crossed her arms.

"So ya like me huh?" she teased.

"Yeah," he whispered as he slowly leaned down into her until their lips met.

Lilith trembled as she put her hands on his thin chest and tilted her head up so that he was closer. She put her other hand on his back as he moved closer to her, pressing his body against hers. She tilted her head and stuck her tongue into his mouth as her finger tips found the edge of his shirt. She lifted it slightly as her finger tips brushed his skin. He forcefully grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the wall and into his arms. Lilith breathed a wanting sigh as she pulled away just a little bit. She looked up at him before pulling off his goggles. She stared into his brown eyes as he stared back into her golden eyes before their lips met passionately once again.

The Hunter clutched the Siren closer and harder against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her skin tingled with desire. She wanted him even more than ever before. The only thing her mind could process was closer. She wanted him closer.

Mordecai's hand found the anxious redhead's butt as she found the red scarf he wore on his head. She pulled it off and dropped it onto the ground while he slid his hand down the back of her tight pants. With his other hand he slowly worked one arm of her vest off. She wiggled the other allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Lilith…I…"

"Shut up, Mordecai," she uttered against his lips as she clutched his shirt in her fists and pulled him back towards the bed.

The backs of her knees met the solid of the mattress frame and she allowed herself to buckle. Falling back onto the bed and pulling the Hunter down on top of her. He definitely shut up as he tongue found hers and his hands found the button of her pants. Once unclasped, he slid down her body sliding the pants with her. He pulled off her boots before flowing back up her body and fitting himself in between her legs. He traced his hands up her lean stomach and to her chest before he pulled down the tight red cloth blocking his hands from her skin. He worked it to her stomach and then over her butt before removing the pesky shirt from her body and tossing it into the corner. He looked down at Lilith, completely naked besides for one piece of silky pink cloth fitted around her perfect lower half. Mordecai slowly removed them before reprising his positing on top of her.

Once unclothed, Lilith worked on Mordecai's torso. She stripped him of his red rags and shirt leaving his thin upper body bare and exposed. She found the hook on his pants and seamlessly undid it before slowly sliding them down. She allowed her skin to linger on his as she did so. She loved this feeling, and she couldn't wait till she could feel him deeper. The wanting Siren ran her hand up his bare back before entangling her fingers in his difficult hair. She pulled it free allowing his long dreadlocks to fall around his face curtaining them.

She pulled away just a little and smiled at him. She could feel every inch of his skin, including the most intimate of it, touching hers. He smiled back before the two fell into each other; their lips meeting in a harsh yet fervent way, their hands clutching pieces of one another, their bodies intersecting and their skin rubbing as the two made love.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter guys, but you know….I've been busy with things, but it is finally here and I'm going to try and stay on track with the writing. Please keep reading.

Ch. 10

The Melting

Lilith awoke to the feeling of warmth and the sound of gentle breath. She was aware of Mordecai's hot skin touching hers before she even opened her eyes.

Her head rested on his shoulder with his arm laid out underneath her. Her face was pressed against the very right side of his torso. He was sprawled out with his head turned away from the Siren, who's right leg was wrapped around his waist.

She yawned sleepily and sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping Hunter. She stretched her tight back muscles and slid her feet off the side of the bed onto the cold concrete floor. It caused her to shiver and she began to long for being cuddled back up against her new passion, but she shook her head and moved to stand. Suddenly, a warm strong hand caught her wrist. There was a deep laugh.

"Where do you think you're going, cariño?" Mordecai asked gently.

Lilith turned back to her new found lover.

"To get something to drink and try to get a shower," the Siren explained leaning back down into him.

"Man…me and Axton are going to have to go some time and get some water," Mordecai thought aloud. "The internal well's almost out."

"Well, hopefully, no one is trying to shower." Lilith tried to stand, but Mordecai pulled her back into place.

"Would you like to conserve water?" he teased.

"Mordecai…"

"Lilith come on."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go then…"

She slowly climbed out of bed and swayed to the bathroom door. She heard Mordecai rushing up from behind her. He grabbed her waist as Lilith opened the door and they flowed in together.

Lilith slowly dressed as she listened to the sound of Mordecai finishing his shower. They hadn't necessarily made it to the shower when Lilith had meant to, and two hours later when they finally did they ended up getting too distracted to bathe.

This was the first time Lilith had really looked around at the Hunter's apartment. She had been really preoccupied before this moment. Now, she had a moment to glance about.

It was fairly messy. He had a brown worn leather couch pressed up against the wall facing the bed. There was an old metal desk shoved into the corner with a dilapidated broken chair laying on its side underneath. The kitchen consisted of a counter, a fridge, and a stove. Empty bottles of booze and old sniper rifles were laying around lazily.

Lilith made a mental note that she'd have to clean it up some time.

"I know it's not much," Mordecai said as he walked from the bathroom in nothing but his pants. He was looking around the small studio noticing where Lilith's concentration was placed.

Lilith laughed.

"You think I care about that?" she asked. "No one in Sanctuary has nice apartments. It does need to be cleaned a little though." She stood and picked up one of his guns. "Why don't you get a weapons chest for these?"

"Don't have one."

"Why don't you take Roland's old chest? The Vault Hunters took the weapons so it's just sitting there empty.

"I know, but I don't want to take Roland's girl and his weapons chest."

Lilith laughed.

"Mordecai," she said, "it's getting no use just sitting there."

"Oh I think you just got plenty of use last night."

Lilith slapped him on his chest.

"Mordecai," she laughed, "You've been around Moxxi too much."

He laughed gently with her before he slowly kissed her. Just as the passion hungry Siren leaned into the Hunter her stomach growled. Mordecai leaned away smiling.

"Hungry, huh?" he teased.

"Just a bit," Lilith leaned back and rubbed her empty stomach.

"Why don't you go grab something from Moxxi's while I get dressed? I'll meet ya back at the HQ."

Lilith nodded.

"Sound good to me," she said. "Want anything while I'm there?"

"Get me something to drink, will ya?"

He winked.

She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." She kissed him gently before standing and going to Moxxi's.

Moxxi placed Lilith's order down with a smile.

"Thanks," the Siren said trying to retreat, but the bar matron caught her arm.

"Your hair's flat," she said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I just washed it," Lilith said.

"So I see."

The redhead tried once again to escape, but the makeshift queen of hearts stopped her once more.

"So how was your talk with Mordecai?" Moxxi asked in an almost teasing voice.

"It was fine," Lilith said knowing she knew.

"Was he good?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean, sugar."

Lilith sighed then sat down.

"You would know," she said.

Moxxi laughed in delight.

"So you did have sex with him?!"

Lilith kind of smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

"And you want to tell your dear friend, Moxxi, everything don't you?"

Lilith sat back and crossed her arms.

"This might take a while."

An hour later Lilith finally slid into the Crimson Raiders Head Quarters. Patricia Tannis was in the corner doing some research on the computer, and loud noise was echoing from upstairs. The late Siren quietly made her way upstairs as she picked out the voices of Salvador and Axton arguing about something that she couldn't quite draw from the context.

The front room was empty besides for the Psycho sharpening his buzz axe against the wall. He offered Lilith barely a glance as she passed through into the map room.

"Lunch," she said setting the pizza down on the desk and stepping back as the men and Gaige rushed to grab a piece.

Mordecai watched from the doorway as all the other's stuffed their faces.

"Got something for me?" he asked as Lilith rounded the crowd of hungry Vault Hunter's.

"I might," she said with a small teasing voice. She handed the Hunter his drink and winked at him slightly before sitting on the sofa, waiting for the crowd to clear out.

"Calm down guys, we're hungry too," Maya said pushing her way to the food. She grabbed a slice for her and a slice for her fellow Siren.

"So…we have good news," Gaige said with a big smile as she bounded over to Lilith.

"Let me guess…you gave Deathtrap a new upgrade," Lilith said before taking a small bite.

"No, no."

"We finally…" Maya started.

"I want to tell it," Gaige interrupted. Maya waved her hand to continue. "I," she corrected, "finally got an answer from that Siren."

Lilith almost choked.

"What?! Really? How?"

"Well I found this one little teeny tiny signal and I called out to it, and I got an answer in binary code. I translated it and well..." Gaige grabbed a few pieces of paper and handed it to Lilith. "I wrote our whole conversation down."

Lilith squinted down at Gaige's messy handwriting.

Gaige: Hello?

Siren: Who is this?

G: My name's Gaige.

S: Who?

G: I'm from Sanctuary.

S: Sanctuary? How did you find me? My echo signal is embedded in mounds of code and other signals.

G: I'm just that good.

S: What do you want?

G: You're generating that field in Opportunity, aren't you?

S: I am.

G: We can help you.

S: I do not need your help.

G: Don't you want to get out? Be free?

S: I do.

G: Then we can help you. We just need your information and your cells information.

S: Information about me is not near as important as information about what contains me. All you need to know is that I am a N.

G: Then tell me.

S: The island they are building i Y, the one with the gian building, it is going to be a super command center, like the satellite, and I am I am the one powering it. I am hooked up to a machine underneath the island. They are using m powers to generate all the electricity on the island.

G: Shit.

S: They have othe too, young ones, a child and a woman who is thought to be pregnant with another.

G: Shit. We're um…we're going to come get you. Then we're ganna get the other Sirens.

S: I think it is best to find me first. I know where the others are.

G: Alright, alright, I'll talk to some people.

S: Hurry.

G: I will.

S: E

G: Yes?

S: Do not bring the othe here.

G: What? Why?

G: Siren?

"Don't bring the Sirens?" Maya, who was reading the paper over Lilith's shoulder, asked.

"What the hell, why not?" Lilith said looking accusingly at Gaige.

"I don't know," the teen said innocently. "She wouldn't answer after that and after a minute the code started overloading and the damn computer crashed."

"We are not staying behind," Maya interjected with irritation.

Finally, the men seemed to become conscious of the situation.

"Maya," Axton stepped in. He touched the angry Siren's shoulder. "You know it's best if you stay behind. Don't you remember what happened when…"

"When I didn't listen to Angel," Lilith finished. She looked down.

"That's not going to happen!" Maya yelled. "This isn't the same situation."

"It kind of is," Mordecai said from his place across the room.

"Come on, I think it's best to listen to the captured Siren. She seems to know she's talking about," Axton said rubbing Maya's shoulder.

"But I don't want to be left behind like a fragile little child."

"Maya," Lilith said, "the last time I didn't listen I lost someone I loved, got taken by a psychopath, and tortured for hours." She looked at Mordecai. "I'm not doing that again. I'll stay."

"Lil," Mordecai said gently, crossing the room and encasing the Siren in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him furiously back.

She was very aware of everyone staring at them in confusion and shock. It was uncomfortable for her, but the Hunter's embrace was even more relaxing. Luckily, Maya sighed, drawing attention away from the strange new couple.

"I…I'll stay," she said.

Lilith turned slightly away and looked at her fellow Siren who was staring up at Axton.

"If she said we should stay away…we should stay away. I agree, we don't want a repeat of last time," the Phaselocker whispered.

"Sanctuary needs someone to watch over it anyway," the Commando said smiling.

"I know," Maya said returning the smile.

"So when are we goin'?" Gaige asked jumping up and down in excitement.

Lilith looked around at the others then up at Mordecai.

"I don't know, I say it needs to be soon, but we need time to prepare."

"For how long?" Salvador asked excitedly.

"For a few days," Mordecai said. "Don't worry, amigo, you'll get to kill soon."

"Strategically I say we need about two days of preparation…not counting today," Axton said seriously then laughed, "but who cares about strategy?"

"Aaaand then it's gone," Maya joked with a wide smile.

"Hey," Axton laughed.

"Alright the two days it is," Lilith said. "Gaige, Axton can you two find out everything you can about the island?"

Axton nodded.

Gaige sighed and nodded.

"Zer0, you wanna come with me to scope the place out?" Mordecai asked the assassin.

Zer0 gave a small simple nod.

"What about us?" Salvador objected, tossing his hand to include Krieg.

Krieg shouted in agreement.

"You two go fill up our water reserve," Mordecai said before patting Lilith's back and leaving.

Zer0 followed him.

Salvador shouted obscenities.

"Do I really have to go?!" he yelled at Lilith.

"Yup," she said.

He shouted more curses as he and Krieg left.

Lilith and Maya exchanged a look. They shook their heads and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The Boiling

Maya woke up gasping as her nightmare shattered around her leaving the confused Siren back in her reality.

Where was she?

Right. Right. The HQ.

She was half sitting on the sofa of the map room glancing around at the darkness, broken only by the dim glow of the computer monitor. Apon, her glancing she caught the half shadowed green eyes of the computer operator.

"You ok?" Axton asked from his seat.

Maya ran her shaking hands though her hair and stood.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," she whispered. She crossed the room and sat in a chair after pulling it up close to the Commando. "I'm fine."

"Wanna talk bout it?"

"No."

"Alright then, darlin,"

Axton looked back at the screen.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

He sighed.

"Lilith is downstairs with Tannis, Mordecai…is at Moxxi's, um, I don't know where Zer0 is, Salvador and Krieg went to kill some bandits, and Gaige…I think is at Scooter's working on an upgrade for Deathtrap."

"See you knew," Maya teased poking him.

Axton shook his head.

"So what are you looking at?" the curious Siren said gently as she peeked over at the screen.

She caught a nice glimpse of a picture the Commando had been looking at.

It was of a beautiful tan skinned woman with dark brown hair hanging long and draping over her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips were very full. Makeup covered the whole of her face. She was leaning into the arms of another man with black hair and brown eyes. They seemed happy.

Axton flipped over onto a page of all words.

"Opportunity information and blueprints," he said ignoring the existence of the picture.

"Who was the photo of?"

"What photo?"

"Axton, the one of the girl and the guy."

"No one."

"Dammit, Axton, I saw it."

He sighed.

"That was my ex-wife, and her fiancée."

"Your ex-wife? Sarah, right?"

"Yeah, Sarah. She's remarrying some Lieutenant."

"She's Dahl right?"

"Yeah, she was my CO."

"And that's her ring right?"

Maya pointed to the diamond ring hanging around the Commando's neck.

"Yeah…she gave it back to me before I left for Pandora."

Maya was silent for a moment.

"What exactly happened?" she finally asked.

Axton shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Maya touched the Commando's slouching shoulder, and opened the picture back up. She looked at the Lieutenant before looking at Axton. She touched the side of his face and brushed his cheek so he'd look at her. She smiled at him as she searched his face.

"You're still cuter," she whispered before slowly kissing his stubbly cheek. After pulling away she gave his unkissed cheek one last brush before standing. She started to stroll away. "I'm going to bed."

There was silence long enough for the Siren to reach the stairs, but the sound of Axton calling, "Maya!" stopped her. She turned as he reached her. His hands caught her waist, causing Maya to gasp in surprise.

The Commando turned her and forced her back into the wall. He pressed his own body against hers, still holding her waist. He looked down at her with passionate eyes.

Maya stared up at him, trembling in pleased surprise. She enjoyed his proximity, and his encasement of her made her feel completely safe.

The Siren opened her mouth to say something to the warm Commando, but he cut her off. "I lied," he said in a deep voice. "That kiss wasn't nothing, Maya. It was…maybe just passion of the moment at first, but…it triggered something inside of me. I have…feelings for you, Maya. I have had them since that kiss after Jack's death. I've been trying to deny them, and hide them, but trying to suppress my emotions was so stupid. My own jackass stubborn attitude made me lose one relationship…I'm not ganna allow it to cause another one to slip though my fingers." To emphasize his words he ran one hand through the Siren's blue hair.

Maya was dumbfounded.

"Axton, I…" she tried but his finger caught her lips.

"Shh…" he hummed before leaning down and touching his lips to hers.

Maya froze for a few moments before she let out a moan and began to kiss him back.

Axton leaned more into her, turning his deeper. His hands found her hips, and he grasped strongly as he pushed closer, covering the Siren's body completely with a piece of his.

Maya caught herself tangling her fingers through his thick, brown hair, and holding it there. Her other hand grasped his shoulder passionately.

After what seemed like forever the longing Commando pulled away slightly.

"Come back to my place with me," he forced out in a raspy breath.

"W-what?" she gasped. "Axton I…"

"We might not have a tomorrow, Maya, so why don't we make the best of tonight."

"Axton, tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow I and the others are going to be diving head first into a hornets nest."

"Axton, I…I…yes."

"Yes?"

Maya smiled a teasing smile.

"Yes," she repeated. She leaned back in and kissed the Commando once again.

"Let's go then," he whispered taking the Siren's trembling hand and leading her down the stairs.

Maya watched Lilith talk to Tannis, over her shoulder as she and Axton snuck past. The two women didn't notice the make-shift couple creeping out the front door.

Axton clutched Maya close to his side and led her across Sanctuary to his apartment. He opened the door quietly, and walked inside. Maya shut it behind her.

The Commando tossed his backpack onto the ground beside the sofa before taking his jacket off.

Maya couldn't help but admire his muscular body that was usually covered by his thick coat. Now, standing before her in a plain white t-shirt, Axton's form was easily outlined. The Siren bit her lip.

Axton stepped a small step closer, and tilted his head. Maya saw the hungry Commando scanning down her body before finding her eyes once again. He reached out and grasped her hand. With a single tug the Phaselocker was in his strong arms.

"Axton," she whispered, "I've never done this before."

He tilted his head and squinted at her.

"You haven's?" he asked. "Why? I mean you're beautiful and…"

"I was raised from birth in a monastery, remember? I was almost indefinitely confined inside, and when I wasn't the monks were with me. Plus" Maya looked down, "they made sure everyone feared me. Whenever anyone saw me they'd start screaming." She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the day she broke out of the monks manipulation. To her surprise, she suddenly felt Axton's soft lips touching hers. She opened her eyes, and kissed him back.

After a second, he pulled away.

"You know what, Maya? I'm not scared of you…well maybe a little, but I'm not ganna scream and run away. In fact, right now…I want to do the opposite." He pulled her close against him.

Maya's skin tingled.

"Axton," she said in a breathy voice.

"Just let your body take over. It's natural. Follow my lead, and youll be fine."

"O-ok, I will."

Axton tilted his head and slowly kissed Maya.

The Siren's hear began to thump hard in her chest as she nervously balled the edge of the Commando's shirt up in her fist.

"Like that," he mumbled against her lips then laughed slightly. He wrapped his hand around Maya's and took a small step back. Leading her hand, he slowly lifted his shirt. When it got just above his chest he let go, and allowed her to slip it over his head.

She tossed it onto the floor, and looked at the Commando's bare chest. She bit her blue lip.

"Then years in Dahl military service really did you some good," she teased with a half-smile.

"Oh it did, huh?" he teased right back. "I want to see how twenty-seven years of Monk training filled you out."

Maya blushed as Axton's wanting hands grasped her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed as she leaned back in to kiss him.

Axton traced his hands around to the front of Maya's pants, and unhooked the button. He slid his hand to the back of her pants, and cupped her butt before pushing her pants down. They fell around her ankles. She stepped out of them. The Commando wrapped his lips around Maya's tattoo covered neck.

That caused the excited Siren to gasp.

His right hand grasped her button once again. He pulled her body against his. Axton traced his hand up her body, and across her chest. He began to slowly pull off her tight top.

She helped him slide it down and over her hips, dropping it to the floor. She kicked it away and leaned her now bare chest against his.

Axton slowly slid his hands down Maya's body until he reached her waist. He switched over to his own body, and unbuttoned his own pants. He dropped them and kicked them away. He back Maya up until her heals hit the bed.

Maya, trembling, allowed her knees to give out, causing her to flal back onto the bed.

Axton followed her down.

"Scoot back," he gasped.

Maya did as she was told and slid herself back.

Axton, on his hands and knees, followed her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, and held himself above her at arms length.

Maya looked up at him, her blue eyes finding his green and holding them. She twitched as she noticed his necklace hanging down line up with her throat. Automatically, she grabbed it, enclosing the ring and dog tags in her fist. Axton's gaze followed to Maya's hand, before their eyes met again. The Siren bit her lip as she squeezed the memories of her new lover's wife tight in her hand. Suddenly, Axton's own hand caught hers. He wrapped it around Maya's fist. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed the Phaselocker very gently before leaning slightly away.

At that moment, in perfect harmony the two yanked their hands to the left, snapping Axton's necklace of bad remembrances. The Commando released the Siren's hand, and she tossed the ring and dog tags across the room. The sound of them hitting a wall and falling to the floor wen unheard by the couple because Axton was too busy wrapping his tongue around Maya's.

Axton took his knee and pushed her legs open. He grasped her bare waist and kissed her harder as he pushed himself into her.

Maya gasped against the Commando's lips before pulling him closer as the pleasure swelled inside her.

"Axton," she gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank you all for your reviews and support for my fanfiction. I really love all your feedback and love. I will keep up with the story until it's finished. :) Also I have already made my structural choices in the story. I know where my characters are going, and I'm sorry if you don't like seeing Maya and Axton together or Lilith and Mordecai, but this is where _I_ feel they belong, and that is where I have placed them. Give my ideas a chance just like i give others. I realize that not many of you fall into the category of unsupporting, but my shout out goes to those who are. The rest of you i thank you.

Ch. 12

The Forging

Maya woke to the sound of stuff being shifted around. The sound of a drawer being slid deliberately open then the shift of something being moved before the sound of it shutting. The couch creaked with the pressure of sitting.

The awoken Siren peeled open her eyes and saw Axton sitting on the sofa with his head bent down at an object in his hand. His previously disposed of necklace was gripped in his other hand.

The Commando didn't notice as the naked Maya sat up and quietly slid from his bed. She picked up Axton's discarded t-shirt from the ground, and slipped it over her head. It hung just long enough to cover the intimate parts of her body. She walked behind the distracted man, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck tenderly.

"Hey there, beautiful," Axton whispered turning his head and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Maya whispered back in a quiet, yet warm voice.

Axton shifted the picture in a manner so that Maya couldn't see the image, but after thinking about it for a second he moved it back.

Maya squinted at the photo as she leaned further over the back of the couch, and more into the Commando.

"Is…that Sarah?" the Siren asked as she scanned the picture.

It was of a younger Axton; probably just after the time he had joined Dahl. His hair was a little longer and his chin and cheeks were covered with dark brown stubble. Pulled tight against his chest was the same dark haired woman from the other picture. Sarah, however, looked much different. Her face lacked any sort of make up and her brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun placed on the back of her head.

"Yeah," Axton said glancing over at his lover. His face was an inch from hers.

"She looks…different," Maya muttered.

"Yeah, she does. That was so long ago though. Even before we were married. After I left she changed. Changed in many ways…in personality…in appearance, but of course I only know this from what I've seen and heard."

"Oh, but Axton you've changed too. For the better."

"How do you know?"

"Because," the smiling Maya walked around the sofa and carefully straddled Axton's lap. She squeezed his shoulders. "Because if you hadn't we wouldn't be here now." He looked at her with a questioning look. "Axton, when we first met on that train you were a disgusting asshole. I remember you nonchalantly grabbing my butt, and then playing it off as if it wasn't you. You were into this whole 'take down Jack' thing for the glory and the money. Nothing more."

"And now?"  
"Don't pretend you wouldn't lay down your life for anyone of us in the blink of an eye."

Axton thought for a minute then sighed.

"You're right, Maya."

The Siren tenderly kissed the Commando's soft lips before sliding off his lap and leaning back against the sofa.

"So don't you think I deserve the whole story about your past now?"

Axton turned to her and sighed. He pulled out an ECHO recorder and sat it on the sofa between them. He smiled to himself.

"I've always been this way, Maya, but when I was promoted to Sergeant I let the idea of leadership go to my head. Don't get me wrong, I was a damn good commander, I got the job done, but…my ideals were a little rash. Dahl put up with me though…at least until I sent one of my men to get captured then blew up an entire building with our and enemies _and_ him inside." He laughed aloud then shook his head. "I guess I went a little too far. Sarah thought so too. I was discharged and set to be executed by firing squad. Sarah…advised me to get out." The Commando hit play on the ECHO recorder he had carried with him to Pandora, allowing the sympathetic Siren to hear Sarah's goodbye. She looked at him as it ended with big blue eyes.

"Axton I…" she tried as she touched his face, but he pulled away. He shook his head.

"Maya, I was a _bad _soldier, and a _bad _husband. I neglected her, insulted her, didn't listen to her…occasionally thought about cheating on her…less occasionally I actually did." He sighed. "But it's not like she didn't do the same to me. I guess though, I was the one out of control, but I don't regret a thing." He looked at the diamond ring strung at the end of the necklace and sighed. "She never liked diamonds anyway."

Maya took the necklace and looked at it for a moment before she slipped the chain back over the Commando's head.

"Keep it. Not to remember the horrible past, but to think about how far you have become. The monks always said growth went hand in hand with remembrance."

Axton smiled and kissed the beautiful blue haired girl.

"You wanna know what surprises me though, Maya?" he mumbled against her lips.

"What?"

"That you had a serious conversation with Sergeant Axton with him cracking a single joke or saying something perverted."

Maya choked on her laughter, and slapped the Commando on the chest.

"You always ruin the moment," she laughed.

"Yeah…but I also create a better one."

He leaned into the blushing Siren and kissed her throat as he positioned himself between her legs. She let out a little squeak as she melted into him.


End file.
